Change
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: Sesshoumaru, an Inuyoukai is known for always getting whatever his heart desires and he knew as soon as he laid eyes on the miko – he wanted her as his.
1. Drabble 1: Captivate

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era) **_

* * *

**Change**

 **Drabble One: Captivate**

His narrow pupil's dilated, thin lips parted to reveal to sharp fangs and he zoned in on the female before him.

Long, muscular legs peeked out from a _very_ short, strange kimono that led up to wide hips perfect for bearing any pups and breasts full with milk ready to feed any pups she were to birth. Slim yet strong arms cable of holding more than just one pup, dainty shoulders connected to a slender neck waiting to be marked with _his_ mark and a lovely oval face, carrying large innocent and blue eyes. The girl's temperament was fierce, unyielding and- he could go on but in conclusion, the miko was captivating.

She was captivating enough to captivate the Lord Sesshomaru, Ruler of the Western Lands.

He wanted her.

"Kagome! Stay back, I've got this!" His half-brother, Inuyasha a hybrid exclaimed and stood protectively in front of the female, his sword – a gift from their father – pointed at him ready to slash and make him bleed. _Amusing…the half-wit believes he can defeat this Sesshomaru._

"Do you honestly think you can defeat this Sesshomaru? A half-bred like you?" The Lord mocked and he glowered when the female began defending his younger brother. _Such loyalty, she'll always stand by my side despite the troubles we may face._

The crimson-clad inuyoukai snarled and lunched himself forward, easily he drew forth his poison whip forgetting to go easy on the boy and slashed the younger man aside. He strode towards the female whom was quickly getting nervous but stayed frozen in her place – gold locking on blue. Ignoring the panicked shouts from the now poisoned half-bred, he advanced on the female and cupped her neck.

Bending, he stared down into her eyes – emotions running deep and strong within.

"You'll be coming with me, Miko."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Phew...*awkwardly laughs* writing that second paragraph was very embarrassing, couldn't stop blushing. I never wrote anything about her persona because I know for a fact most people are about appearance first and personality second - they only date someone because that person is physically appealing to them. Only later do they start caring about the personality.**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_ **


	2. Drabble 2: Capture

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 **Change**

 **Drabble Two:Capture**

All creatures are known to have two responses when in danger, the first would be to fight and the other flight however people always forget that there's a third response as well – to freeze. This was the female's response to his advance on her and smirked pleasantly, rubbing his nose against hers. _It would seem that fate is on my side._

Due to her response to danger and the temporary paralysis from his poison in Inuyasha, he easily picked her up and cradled her to his chest as one would a bride.

He gazed down at her, she was small and fragile compared to him yet equal to him in power – this female was the one. He needed her; her compassion to his mercilessness, her over-emotional to his passiveness, her gentleness to his harshness…her purity to his darkness. She was his mate and she belonged to him – she was his. She was _his_ Kagome.

She'd also make a good mother to his pup, Rin.

"Oi! Bastard…leave Kagaome alone! Let her go!" The half-bred roared, withering wildly in his helpless position on the ground and desperately clawing at the ground, slowly _very_ slowly inching towards him. His beast was rising to the surface, purple strips appearing on his cheeks and golden eyes changing to a burning red. The boy was desperate like someone was taking away the only means to his survival.

Sesshomaru glanced at the female in his arms again; pity for his younger brother heavy in his chest yet he needed the priestess more. She was his mate, not the half-breed's; his brother could survive without her…he could not.

Until he'd meet the woman in his arms, he'd only been an empty soul in a burdening body. That was no more – he was capturing her and that was final.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thank you fans of this ship for REVIEWING! *dances awkwardly***

 **Also thank you for reading, following and fav'ing this.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	3. Drabble 3: Calm

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 **Change**

 **Drabble 3: Calm**

He watched her as the predator he was.

Her eyelids flickered open, ocean blues zoning in on his form and she slowly sat up, stretching her limbs oddly reminding him of a feline. Her gaze moved away from him, studying her surroundings and he could tell she surprised to find herself lying upon multiple furs within a humid cave. She combed her fingers through the fur and slowly moved to face him, her aura calm as was her expression.

He frowned.

The miko should've growled, snarled and barked at him for kidnapping her. She should be in an angry panic, not this confusing calm state she was in.

"Why are you so calm, miko? You should be barking at this Sesshomaru."He questioned and hid his smirk of amusement when she twitched at the word 'barking'. But she stayed calm, even when feeling a little annoyed. She shouldn't take it personally, he was an inuyoukai.

"Because, when though you kidnapped me you're not going to hurt me. Even though I barely know you and only meet you a few days ago." Was her reply and she stared evenly at him, daring him to challenge her words.

Relaxing, he leaned back and rested against the cave wall. "Good. Do you understand why I have brought you here?"

"No, why have you brought me here?"

Nodding satisfied with her question he answered. "I'm going to court you and make you my mate."

She merely looked at him in puzzlement and he sighed, realizing he forgot she was human therefore only understood human things. He'd have to take time and teach her these things. "It's similar to what you humans call marriage however it's forever and you cannot break it until one of us dies. There is no getting out of this."

This time round, she growled.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **REVIEWS - OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU! Also thank you for reading, fav'ing and following this tale. Hope ya enjoy the new chapter.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	4. Drabble 4: Capable

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 **Change**

 **Drabble 4: Capable**

He stared at her and she stared at the dead animal at her feet – her expression blank.

Then she looked at him and back at the animal again. He started bringing her small dead animal at first, since she's been kidnapped, and slowly began to bring to her bigger animals. She'd used the meat he'd brought for their meals, never questioning it however this…this was a damn bear! He wanted a bear for supper! _A bear!_

"See, miko I am capable."

Confused at his words, she eyed him strangely; she could tell he was expecting something from her, wearing the same expression every time he brought her something yet she couldn't tell what. He'd been as good as he could be for someone whom had kidnapped her because he often brought her water, took her to a (very beautiful) waterfall to bathe, offered his companionship and listened to her constant gibbering about different topics. She knew he was listening to what she said because he asked questions now and then. He also gave her comforts, new clothing and well, food. Overall, he was an excellent kidnapper.

Yet, she longed for her friends and her son. She wanted to go back to her family and be with them, where she belonged. Her home was with them – she wanted to go home.

"I don't know what you want from me but I want to go home. I want to be with my friends and Shippou, I belong with them. I've told you repeatedly."

"No, miko. You belong with this Sesshoumaru." He resorted sharply and frowned at her, very confused. She could barely make out his emotions by looking at him but she'd adapted and knew how to use her aura to sense his moods. He didn't understand and to him, she was rejecting him.

Stepping forward, she hugged him.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! XD I've only posted three chapters and for me, I have so many follows! *screams excitedly* I would actually be jumping around but...when i post, it's close to midnight and my family has strict night routines. -.- Old people, I swear. *shakes head* Anyway, thank you SO MUCH for reading, fav'ing and following.**

 **THOSE REVIEWS! DAMMMNN! Please, keep them coming! THANK YOU!**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	5. Drabble 5: Care

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 **Change**

 **Drabble 5: Care**

"Like this, Rin."

The female demonstrated, weaving the stems together skilfully and slowly taking the pup through each step; her ocean eyes were dull and unfocused, her mind easily distracted by nothing. Rin had to keep telling the miko when she was done or lightly tap her for her full attention. His future mate resembled a mindless zombie and it was itching at his soul like her stench of depression was his nose. She was trying to hide it however the girl was a terrible liar. He frowned.

He had brought his pup to bond with her future mother and bring her from her sadness; however it seemed to be a failed attempt. She's been this way for two months, a month after he'd brought her here.

He would've brought her to his castle but that would require him placing a mark on her, even a temporary one would've done it as to declare her status and protect her from the youkai under him. All he had to do to place a temporary mark was get to her neck…yet he could not, she was affectionate and obviously enjoyed his cuddling or many hugs nevertheless that didn't mean she was ready for any acts of intimacy. Not even a simple kiss.

"Why are you sad?" He perked up at his pup's questioned yet continued pretending to be asleep, he sensed the look the priestess shoot him and hoped Rin kept quiet about his superior senses.

"I'm homesick."

"What's that?"

"It's when you're sad to be away from home."

The pup quickly distracted the priestess as much as she could and tired them both out until they fell asleep upon the furs, cuddling as a mother and her pup should. Carefully, he untangled his pup and made his way home. As he laid her in her futon and prepared to go back to the priestess, she whispered. "Lord Sesshoumaru, do you care for Kagome-sama?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you make her sadness go away."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **For reading, fav'ing and following this tale - I thank you. Also, thanks SOOOOO much for the reviews.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	6. Drabble 6: Conflicted

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 **Change**

 **Drabble 6: Conflicted**

" _Then why don't you make her sadness go away."_

His pup's words continuously bounced around within his mind, it made him short-tempered and irrational. He couldn't clear his thoughts, killing multiple mortals and youkai hadn't done a thing. It made him clumsy, _he was killing perfection!_

He had even almost entered their den covered in blood and baring no gifts.

The daiyoukai wished he could just forget his pup's words and pretend she'd never said them. Yet they haunted him the same way his father's mistakes did, clingingly tightly to his conscious and unrelenting in its grip. They wouldn't leave him alone, he knew why. Why they shadowed him and made him _less._

Rin had a point.

The dominate mate had the responsibility of protecting and caring for it's submissive. They were the ones that disappeared on days end to find meat and bring it back to their mate, it was also a way of showing his mate he was capable. They ensured that their mate had a suitable shelter hidden away from dangers and that all their needs were taken care of. Dominates were replied on by their submissive so their mate dies or falls into illness, it's on their shoulders. _Including a mate's happiness._

The priestess's happiness…she wasn't happy.

She had lost weight as she refused to eat unless he was present, she was restless at night as she tossed and turned constantly among the furs. She lost that fire, that passion and let him get away with things that he wouldn't normally be able to. The miko didn't challenge him or even at times acknowledge his existence, ignoring him. She didn't mindlessly talk off his ear either.

She's become dull – she wasn't _his_ miko.

But he didn't want to let her go.

He also wanted _his_ miko back.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	7. Drabble 7: Capitulate

_**Disclaimer** **: The anime series, Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

 _ **Age: Please be older then 14/15**_

 _ **Note: Possessive behavior will be displayed (He is a dog-demon and women were seen as things that could be owned in the Feudal Era)**_

* * *

 **Change**

 **Drabble 7: Capitulate**

He gathered in her in his arms – fur and all. He made sure she was completely wrapped, she was frail and he didn't need the wind making her condition worse. He didn't believe her pack would be capable enough to heal her properly. She, after all, was the alpha.

He gave in – _this Sesshoumaru will capitulate…for her._

The Lord of the West carried his love at a steady pace throughout his lands and into the quiet territory of his brother. He found the pack lingering on the edge, eyes glittering anxiously and postures tense. They didn't sense him until he entered their little camp.

The pack arose immediately, their stances hostile and weapons posed. His brother stood at front, his fangs presented in an outraged snarl and nails sharpening into claws. "What do ya want you bastard? Haven't you taken enough from us, do you want our lives too?!"

He didn't respond, his heart numb. His limbs felt heavy as he gently placed the waking bundle on the lush ground and slowly unwrapped the miko from the cocoon he'd bound her in. He was vaguely aware of the gasps of her pack as her form came into view and helped the sleepy woman to her feet. She mumbled softly and he savoured the way her tiny hands clung to him. It'd be the last time…he wouldn't feel her touch again.

"Kagome!"

She awoke immediately, turned – she smiled.

The pack lunged at her.

Together they all cheered and laughed in happiness. Tears ran down their cheeks, their hands refused to let go afraid she'd disappear again and danced in their embrace. Quickly the life returned to her, her eyes alight… _my miko has returned…she is herself again. But she was never mine._

He turned to leave.

"Sesshoumaru, wait!"

He stopped and turned to face her, she stepped away from the group. She smiled at him- _at him_ and stretched her hand toward him. "I'm yours aren't I?"

He smiled and took her hand.

 **~ End ~**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **So, I finally managed to fix it and before I said it would. I personally think it was better than before even though I imagine most of you wished for it to be longer. I hope you guys enjoyed the update.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


End file.
